Prohibido Fumar
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Seguía fumando su cigarro, mirando el techo oscuro de aquel estrecho elevador. -


Carajo, solo a el le pasaban esas cosas

Un trabajo mal pagado y ahora eso

Y lo peor de todo era que estaba _solo _con una chica que si no cuidabas lo que decías, iba a hablar hasta por los codos

-Shadow- escucho la voz de aquella chica llamarle, pero el como buen cabron, la ignoro

Seguía fumando su cigarro, mirando el techo oscuro de aquel estrecho elevador.

Pues si queridos, Shadow el erizo estaba atrapado en un elevador

Desde hace treinta minutos

-Shadow- volvió a llamar la voz de la chica

La ignoro.

Siguió con su feliz cigarro, esperando que los imbéciles de servicio, los sacaran de allí

Si fuera por el, se hubiese ido en un control caos o destruido el ascensor

Pero había dos problemas

Había dejado la esmeralda

Y si destruía el elevador, se lo iban a descontar de su paga

Y vaya que necesitaba el dinero

-Shadow...- se escuchó un pequeño tono de reproche en la voz de la chica

El muy cabron la ignoro...

...

..

.

Mal hecho

Dos segundos después, su cigarro estaba congelado.

El erizo observó su cigarro ahora convertido en hielo en sus manos

Carajo...

-_Mizu_- Shadow se escuchaba claramente molesto - mi cigarro...-

-¿Quieres matarme asfixiada?-la felina le miro con reproche

-¿Ah?-arqueo una ceja

-Sabes que ese humo me hace daño, te he dicho que no fumes delante de mi- Mizu se cruzo de brazos, mirando a otro lado, intentando ignorar las ganas de toser y el humo encerrado en el estrecho ascensor.

-El cigarro mata y a mi no me importa si mueres- saco su caja de cigarrillos, para encender otro y volver a ignorar a la gata.

-Tampoco te importa morir tu- la felina saco un pañuelo de su bolso con forma del pajarito de _angry birds_ rojo y se lo coloco en nariz y boca

-¿De que carajo hablas?- arqueo un ceja

-El cigarro da cáncer, el humo mata los pulmones y mueres- se encogió de hombros

-¿Crees que me importa?- Shadow le miro incrédulo

-Tal vez tu quieras morir, pero yo quiero vivir mucho aun, así que, enciendes tu cigarro y juro que te congelo las manos- gruño ella

El se encogió de hombros

Le valía una mierda

Encendióó su cigarro, feliz de mundo y volvió a ignorar a la gata

...

..

.

Mal hecho

Esta vez, pasaron 5 segundos para que sus manos estuvieran congeladas

Carajo...

-Mizu- gruño Shadow

-Te lo dije-

- El humo se está yendo por el sistema de ventilación del techo- gruño -¿No te basta con eso?

Pero cuando iba a responder, empezó a toser

-A... esto me refiero..- dijo cansada, luego de unos minutos de tos

-Me vale, ahora descongélame- acerco sus manos

Ella como buena niña, volvió el hielo agua y lo devolvió a la botella

Shadow por fin comprendió de donde había venido el hielo.

Y como le valía una mierda, volvió a encender un cigarro y fumar feliz de su vida mientras miraba el techo oscuro del maldito elevador, esperaba que los de servicio arreglaran la falla e ignorar a Mizu

Como había hecho treinta minutos atrás.

Pero no paso mucho cuando escucho la tos seca de la felina.

Cinco minutos después, ella seguía tosiendo

Joder ¿por que se tenía que sentir mal?

-Hey... ¿estas bien? - pregunto mientras apagaba su cigarro recién terminado

Ella se encogió de hombros

-Si- respondió sin más, tomando agua {Claro que no era la que utilizó para congelar las manos de Shadow} intentando calmarse

Era obvio que mentía, estaba bastante pálida y, aunque estaba oscuro, podía verlo claramente porque ya saben, es Shadow.

Y antes de poder hablar nuevamente, ella empezó a toser una vez mas

Y pasaron mas de ocho minutos y ella seguía, hasta que hubo un silencio, seguido de un golpe sordo

Mierda, ella estaba tirada, no se movía

-Joder Mizu, no estoy de bromas- gruño Shadow, pero al ver que ella no se movía, se alarmo -Mizu...?-

¡Y una mierda! Esa chica estaba asfixiada ¡Shadow mato a {su casi hermana} Mizu!

Y como primera medida de emergencia, le dio respiraciónón boca a boca

Segundos después, la chica tosió y despertó. Shadow pensó que había visto la gloria.

-Shadow...-susurro ella

El erizo la miro serio, seguido se levanto, miro el techo y rompió un pedazo para darle ventilación {porque si rompía todo, tendría que pagar mas...}

-Creí que no te importaría mi muerte- dijo divertida y si hubiese tenido fuerzas para reír, lo hubiera hecho

-No me importa-dijo serio, volviendo a su lugar-¿como es posible que el frío no te haga daño y un pequeño humo si?-

Ella sonrió

-Ni idea-

Shadow rodo los ojos

-Yo también te quiero, Shady- dijo ella con una risa muy leve

El se sonrojo, muy muy leve y le miro

-¿Mas que al Faker?-

Si Mizu hubiese tenido fuerzas para reír, lo hubiera hecho

Ella soltó carcajadas en sus adentros, a todos los quería por igual

-Si, Shady, mas que Sonic- dijo divertida

Shadow sonrió, solo como el sabía hacerlo

Le gano en otra cosa al faker, aunque no le importase {mentira, si le importaba} era feliz, aunque poco después descubrió que sus cigarros estaban mojados...

Miro a Mizu

Ella sonreía triunfante

Joder, no podía enojarse con ella.

Aprendió una lección, no fumar frente a Mizu si no quería perder sus cigarrillos

Ah

También debía advertirle a Jade, porque si no...

Perdería su reserva de nicotina y

Uh, oh

Mizu no podía enterarse...

* * *

...

..

.

**No pude evitarlo, debía escribirlo algo así xD porque bueno, estaba basado en la vida real haha, pero en vez de "congelar" lo moje entero con una botella de agua que tenía en mi bolso (si tengo un bolso de angry birds *corazones* ) por un momento pensé que no me quería xD pero cuando empecé a toser, se preocupo y por suerte no sacaron (solo a el se le ocurre fumar en un elevador) para colmo, lo regañaron hahah xD**

**Feliz Navidad!**

**Espero que les guste, mi primo es un amargado y como tenía flojera de hacer un oc de el, lo puse como Shadow porque es el personaje que mas se parece :DU**

**Por cierto! una cosa mas**

**Agradezco a todos mis lectores por sus reviews en mis fics, todos mis fic y los de marina, de verdad muchas gracias mis amados *corazones* no los respondo, no porque no quiera, en realidad es porque son de golpe y no se que poner xD! pero los responderé todos! enserio!... bueno casi todos... algún día (?)**

**Otra cosa, una noticia, Marina se abrirá una cuenta para ella en FF ya que le da flojera usar esta xD (aunque de por si a mi no me molesta ovoU pero si ella quiere no la detendré haha) pero seguiremos aquí el fic "The wish"y los concursos :D para que ella pueda subir sus historias a FF y no nos confundan haha, creo que se llamara MarinaTF ya que ese es su nombre en algunos lugares **

**Eso es todo personitas mafiosas (?)**

**Los amodoro, enserio ;v;**

**Jade (c) Uncontrollable x3**

**Shadow (c) Sega**

**Mizu(c) Me**

**Att: Mizu**

**PD: Gracias por Amarme *snif***


End file.
